Silk
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction, épilogue de Winter's Delights. Evander met en œuvre sa menace - ahem, réalise sa promesse.


**Silk**

**Auteur : **kate_lear

**Traduction : **ReachingforHeaven

**Rating : **PG

**Résumé **: Epilogue de Winter's Delights. Evander met en œuvre sa menace - réalise sa promesse.

**Disclaimer : **De toute évidence, ni moi ni l'auteur de la version originale de cette fiction n'avons de lien avec Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Quant à cette interprétation particulière de Sherlock Holmes, elle appartient à la BBC.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce texte a été écrit pour le concours de la communauté 'picfor1000' sur LiveJournal, qui demandait à ce que l'on écrive exactement 1000 mots basés sur une image. On m'en a donnée une qui m'a fait immédiatement penser à la proposition qu'Evander a faite à John dans Winter's Delights. Donc je suppose qu'on peut considérer cette fic comme une sorte de spin-off, même si j'espère qu'on peut la comprendre sans avoir lu la première fic. Merci beaucoup à innie_darling pour son boulot de beta et de m'avoir patiemment aidée avec le comptage des mots !

**Note de la traductrice **: Et voilà le court épilogue dont j'avais parlé dans le premier chapitre de la traduction de Winter's Delights et à certains parmi vous dans les réponses aux reviews. D'ailleurs, merci à vous pour tous les commentaires que vous avez laissés sur cette fic ; ils nous ont fait très plaisir - à l'auteur originale (elle lit le français), à mon beta F. et à moi.

Bref, merci encore à mon Beta-Pokémon (qui maintenant a droit à des majuscules, vive la promotion quoi) et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Silk**

* * *

« Non. »

« John. »

« _Non._ »

« Tu te comportes d'une façon ridicule. »

« Je ne crois _pas_, non. »

« Je lui dois une faveur. »

John éclata : « Je ne suis _pas _une 'faveur' ! Et honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment le fait qu'_il _m'emmène _moi_ faire du shopping pour me trouver un costume, c'est lui faire une faveur et non l'inverse. »

Sherlock eut un grand sourire. « Tu as _parlé_ avec Evander, non ? »

Oui, John lui avait parlé, et le souvenir de la façon dont le cousin de Sherlock l'avait dévisagé lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire. « Arrête. N'essaie pas de me faire rire alors que je suis censé être contrarié. Ecoute, tu n'as juste qu'à l'appeler et à lui dire que - »

« Me dire quoi ? » Evander fit son entrée dans leur appartement, habillé d'un costume parfaitement ajusté - de toute évidence, il avait usé de son charme pour se faire ouvrir la porte par Mrs Hudson. « Bonjour, les garçons. Serais-je en train d'interrompre une petite dispute ? Pour ce que ça vaut, je parie sur vous, John. »

« _En fait_ », fit Sherlock, le ton mordant et le regard irrité, « John était en train d'expliquer pourquoi il voulait revenir sur sa décision. »

« Oh. » Evander prit une expression profondément déçue, mais il retrouva bientôt son sourire et déclara, magnanime : « Eh bien, évidemment, si vous ne voulez plus y aller, je m'en voudrais de vous forcer la main. »

Honnêtement, songea John alors qu'il avait devant lui le visage presque théâtralement découragé d'Evander, avec leur aptitude à persuader et à convaincre les gens, les Holmes pourraient vraiment, tous ensemble, dominer le monde - bien sûr, il faudrait pour cela qu'ils parviennent à collaborer les uns avec les autres.

« Oh, parfait », soupira-t-il. « Je vais chercher mon manteau. »

* * *

Malgré son appréhension, John se retrouva entraîné sans même s'en rendre compte dans une conversation avec Evander. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit où leur voiture s'était arrêtée, il se mit à balbutier.

« Ecoutez, j'apprécie vraiment que vous preniez la peine de faire ça, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de - »

« John, croyez-moi, Savile Row est le _seul_ endroit où l'on peut trouver un costume convenable. »

« Mais - »

« Et puis, de toute façon, c'est Sherlock qui paie. »

Cela voulait dire que - Evander avait à la main une carte de crédit qui lui semblait familière et John savait que Sherlock était bien trop observateur pour laisser qui que ce soit lui faire les poches, y compris son propre cousin comploteur.

Une fois à l'intérieur d'une des boutiques les moins ostentatoires, Evander salua le propriétaire en lui faisant la bise sur les deux joues et avec ce que John prit pour une phrase dans un italien parfait. Quand il croisa son regard, Evander se contenta de hausser les épaules, modeste.

« Je ne suis pas si bon que ça en langues », fit-il, « mais j'ai un professeur particulier, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était bien pratique quand je vais à Milan. Maintenant, allons-y », et il entraîna John vers la salle d'essayages privée à l'arrière du magasin, « et _pronto_. »

* * *

John avait su dès l'université qu'il était bisexuel, et il avait eu un certain nombre d'aventures et de relations plus longues avec d'autres hommes. Mais tout de même, il se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise alors qu'un homme qu'il venait juste de rencontrer commença à lui palper les bras et à s'émerveiller devant la fermeté de ses cuisses (et de ses fesses, apparemment) - même si l'homme en question avait un ruban à mesurer à la main et ne faisait que son devoir de professionnel.

_Merci_, avait-il envie de répondre en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'impression de ressembler à un morceau de viande. _C'est toutes ces courses-poursuites après de violents criminels. Ca me garde en forme. _

Les deux autres l'avaient déshabillé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que son t-shirt et son jean. Il avait eu peur… non, pas _peur_, parce que bordel, il avait servi l'armée en Afghanistan et il ne risquait certes pas d'être intimidé par quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Très bien, disons plutôt - inquiet. Il avait été inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver en sous-vêtements, mais Evander et le tailleur étaient restés corrects ; les mesures qu'ils devaient prendre n'avaient pas besoin d'être _si_ précises, semblait-il.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que rester debout, là où il se trouvait ; il avait l'impression d'être bien trop débraillé pour un endroit comme celui-là, et les phrases en italien rapide qui fusaient au-dessus de sa tête n'aidaient en rien.

Quand le _signor_ Contiello recula d'un pas et hocha la tête, John laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il tendit la main vers son pull, mais la voix d'Evander l'interrompit.

« Pas tout de suite, j'en ai bien peur. J'ai encore besoin que vous passiez ceux-là ; il faut que nous trouvions quelles couleurs et quels motifs vous vont le mieux. »

Alors que John enregistrait la hauteur de la pile de chemises et de pantalons qu'Evander voulait lui donner, il songea avec mauvaise humeur que cet homme avait l'air bien trop content de lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi ne fut plus qu'une suite épuisante et sans fin de costumes, de chemises et de vestons (un _veston_, pour l'amour du Ciel. Il s'était fait l'impression d'avoir l'âge de son grand-père quand il l'avait enfilé), qui avaient tous l'air presque identiques d'ailleurs. Ou du moins, c'est ce dont il avait eu l'impression ; Evander et le _signor_ Constiello, eux, avaient eu de longs et profonds débats discutant des mérites de chaque vêtement qu'il avait essayé.

Quand il revint finalement au 221b Baker Street, des heures plus tard, John se promit de ne jamais plus penser que la vie d'un top-model était facile.

* * *

Sherlock était étendu sur le sofa - il avait adopté sa pose de « génie en plein travail », les jambes sur les genoux de John alors que ce dernier avait posé son ordinateur en équilibre sur ses genoux - quand Mrs Hudson monta les colis à leur appartement.

Après avoir sauvegardé l'entrée de son blog qu'il venait de taper, John posa son ordinateur sur la table pour pouvoir monter les paquets en question dans sa chambre. Il essaya tous les vêtements - même la cravate trop lâche qu'Evander l'avait forcé à prendre malgré ses protestations (John avait l'impression qu'il avait l'air ridicule avec).

Il n'y avait pas de miroir dans sa chambre, alors il redescendit dans le salon. Sherlock s'était aventuré dans la cuisine pour vérifier où en était une de ses expériences, et il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait que John dut se pencher sur le côté opposé de la table avant que le brun ne lui réponde.

« _Sherlock_ », répéta-t-il, exaspéré. « J'ai _dit_, est-ce que nous avons un miroir plus grand dans l'appartement ? »

Finalement, Sherlock leva les yeux. Il écarquilla les yeux et il lâcha le tube qu'il tenait à la main ; le craquement bruyant qui en résulta fit tressaillir John mais le brun ne sembla rien remarquer ; en fait, il se contenta de le fixer avec une avidité non dissimulée. Lorsqu'il vit que Sherlock était proprement bouche-bée, John sourit intérieurement et lui adressa son regard le plus aguicheur. Peut-être que ce miroir n'était pas nécessaire après tout.

* * *

Bien plus tard, ils étaient allongés sur leurs draps humides et froissés, et le poids de Sherlock qui reposait sur son torse était agréablement chaud contre lui. Non sans délicatesse, pour essayer de ne pas le réveiller, John tendit la main vers son téléphone.

_J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir que tout est bien arrivé aujourd'hui_, écrivit-il. _Tout me va parfaitement. J. _Il s'interrompit, avant d'ajouter, _P.S. - Sherlock aussi a beaucoup aimé. _

Deux minutes plus tard son téléphone vibra sur la table de chevet, et il lut :

_Mais de rien John, vraiment. EH. P.S. : J'en suis sûr. N'oubliez pas que la soie italienne se froissera si vous la laissez trop longtemps sur le sol de votre chambre ;)_

* * *

**- The End -**


End file.
